Different
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: The Indominus Rex wasn't the only hybrid they created. Meet Flicker, the mostly velociraptor hybrid. Raised by Blue, she realizes that she is much different from her adopted mother. When InGen sends a team out to retrieve Flicker, and at the same time Owen, Claire and Zack try to save her, she'll have to choose who her Alpha is...and protect them with her life. Spoilers!


**Chapter One:** _The Last One…_

One single raptor nudged an egg with her snout. She was waiting for the rocking egg to finally hatch. Ever since coming into the odd human building, she'd taken care of the little egg, surprised by its existence.

The raptor looked around, saddened by the fact that her poor sisters could not join on this occasion. They'd given their life to stop a strange dinosaur, the humans called "Indominus Rex". Only this one had survived. She was a bluish color. Her name, given to her by a human she'd come to call Alpha, grudgingly of course, was Blue.

Blue was determined to raise this hatchling. She recognized the shape of it, using instinct, realizing it was a raptor egg. Perhaps her sisters had fallen, but she had at least one little egg. She would raise it, take care of it until it was ready. Perhaps it was her subconscious, that realized the precious life that was inside this egg was different. Or maybe instinct.

Whatever it was, it didn't affect the intentions of Blue.A tiny lizard-like blob rolled out of the egg shell. As the breeze dried off the creature, it opened its eyes. They were a bright, emerald green, unique. Blue had never seen eyes like these. Her skin was a blend of oranges, reds and yellows, giving her a look that was once again, unique.

The tiny creature looked up her, one second afraid, and the next, snuggling up to her head. Blue gave a raptor smile. Yes...she may have lost her sisters. But she would do all she could to make sure this hatchling lived a long life.

 _My perfect little...Flicker…_ Blue purred to the hatchling.

She curled around Flicker, who cuddled next to her adopted mother, completely unaware of her true DNA structure. For there was a few things Blue hadn't noticed, and wouldn't until she was older. Instead of regular three-fingered raptor hands, Flicker had at least five, strangely similar hands like human infants possess. Her feet weren't the same either. Instead of raptor feet, she had more or less, toes with small claws on them. These toes were longer, and more flexible than a humans, but they still made her incredibly human-like.

Something sparked inside the tiny dinosaur, who's only thought at the moment was how tired she was. Something that no dinosaur, save the terror who had finally passed, had ever had. Consusiness. Awareness. Human-like emotions. Basically, it was a shred of her odd pattern of DNA coming to life, something that completely changed the way she thought, viewed things and acted.

From that moment on, the odd little dinosaur whose name was Flicker, took it upon herself to learn everything she could about the creatures that Blue bore the faint scent of.

…

Meanwhile, far away from the island that had once been an amazing theme park, a red-haired woman named Claire shot straight up in her bed, panting heavily. The man beside her rose as well, concerned for her.

"What's wrong, Claire?" he asked.

"I completely forgot about that one...the last one…" she said softly.

"The last what?"

Claire looked at him. "There was a side project that Doctor Wu was experimenting on. I completely forgot that he'd fallen through with this side project, and gotten in it the hatchery just before the park closed and he left."

"What do you mean by 'side project'?" the man demanded.

Claire took a deep breath. "He...he wanted to make another hybrid just incase the Indominus didn't work out. He threw a bunch of things together to create it. I don't remember the exact list, but-"

The man grabbed her shoulder. "What was it a blend of? Give me two things he combined to make it."

"Velociraptor and...human…"

The man stared. "You let him put...human DNA in that thing?"

"I didn't! He hinted that the side project would have the mental capacity to solve problems. It would increase the income. At the time, I didn't think he'd put human DNA in it, but the more I think of it, that's the only thing he could've used."

The man paused for a minute, then carefully began to word his next sentence. "What would happen if we went back to the island to see if it was trainable?"

She stared at him. "Owen, what are suggesting?"

"I trained the raptors. What if this thing has human compassion, instead of the brutality?"

"I...I-I suppose that is possible, but are you seriously suggesting that-"

"We head back to the very hellhole we just came from. I don't really want to do this, but if she does have human consciousness, then she does not deserve to be treated like an animal. If InGen finds her...who know's what they'll do…"


End file.
